don't ever go to lady school
by elspoek1
Summary: some girls could be sold to men. but they do have to graduate lady school. Roxas and Sora really need the munny and decide to send Kairi to lady school and sell her when she gets back. but when she finally gets back, everything changes.    sokai, namixas
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go to lady school! Let me go! Sora!" a 14 year old Kairi said as she tried to escape from the hold of her best friend.

Kairi's Hair was always messy and her looks weren't the prettiest either.

She was kidnapped a few years ago and people wanted to sell her. Roxas and Sora thought she would be a good friend so they quickly bought her so she won't end up as a slave.

"I'm sorry Kai, but we have to send you to lady school." Sora said.

"we'll pick you up over about 2 years." Sora's brother, Roxas said as he held Kairi's luggage.

"but why?" Kairi asked as her eyes began to water.

"because, no guy wants a girl who isn't lady like." Roxas said bitterly.

"and you won't learn anything from us." Sora finished.

"what, you guys are going to make me a lady and then sell me to some kind of old horny man? I've heard you guys talk about your money problems and that maybe I can make some money."

"that was just a joke, right Roxas." Sora said.

"huh, oh yeah, right … a joke…" Roxas said.

When the tree got to the lady school they stopped at the door. "alright Kai. We promise that we'll pick you up again 2 years from now, okay. I want you to wait at these steps for us. Don't go with anyone else. If anyone offers a ride, don't take it." Sora said.

"yeah I should not do that shouldn't I? otherwise your plan wouldn't work out for ya huh?" Kairi said as she took her luggage from Roxas and entered the school.

"can't we even get a hug or anything?" Roxas asked.

"no." she said bitterly.

KHKHKH

Kairi entered her new room and saw a really hyperactive girl unpacking her stuff on one of the beds. "oh, hello! You must be my roommate!" she said as she walked towards Kairi, "I'm Selphie. And you are?"

"Kairi. it's nice to meat you." Kairi said as she shook Selphie's hand. "so, who put you on this school?"

"my dad. He thinks that he can't handle me so he wants to make me a lady." She said while giggling, like it was ridicules, "and you?"

"my best friend and his brother. I live with them because I was kidnapped when I was little. They said I could make a good friend for them but I know for sure they're going to sell me when I'm a lady."

KHKHKH

Class started and every girl had to go through a makeover. After that, they had to learn how to walk on high heels.

Kairi gained her heels and stood on them, then she had to walk. "chin up!" said one of the teachers. Kairi quickly looked up and slipped. She fell over and everybody laughed. "stop it! You are not supposed to laugh at a lady." The teacher helped her up and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine." Kairi said, "I guess I just don't have the legs for it."

"well of course you have, may I just say you have beautiful legs." The teacher said.

Kairi thanked her and then she had to walk again, she tripped a few times, but the teacher kept on saying that eventually, it would work.

2 years later

The 16 year old Sora tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Although it was 6:30 in the morning and he was really tired, he just couldn't close his eyes.

He stepped out of his bed and walked over to Roxas' room. He knocked and Roxas came out asking what was wrong. "I have this feeling we're forgetting something. Something important that we have to do today instead of sleeping some more." Sora said.

"I have that feeling too, but I don't think it's that important if we forgot about it." Roxas said.

KHKHKH

Kairi stepped out of the school with her luggage. She finally learned how to walk on high heels. She wore a strapless white dress and white high heels that every girl had to wear when they finished lady school. Her hair was a dark red and was straitened down. She wore red lipstick and black eyeliner and purple-ish (I know that's not a word) eye shadow to make out her purple-blue eyes.

"good bye, Selphie. Or should I say Miss Hikaru now?" Kairi said as she hugged her best friend

"just call me Selphie miss Strife." She said. Kairi gave her a look that just said, 'you're-my-friend-call-me-something-else' "alright alright. I'm going to miss you Kairi. I hope those two guys you talked about will show up. I know that you keep on saying that they will not come. But I think they will."

"if I must be honest, I hope they will not. I have this feeling that they will sell me when I am back." Kairi said.

"I have this feeling they will not. I'm sure that when they see you they would fall head over heels for you." Selphie said while giggling.

"Selphie?" a man asked as he walked up to us.

Selphie turned around and said, "hello father."

"wow, you look beautiful." He said as he offered her his hand. Selphie took it and said her last goodbye to Kairi.

KHKHKH

Everything was quiet. There was no one there anymore. Everybody had been brought home by their parents or someone else who they know.

It was somewhere close to midnight. Kairi looked at the clock on the lady school and said, "I guess my dream came true. They really didn't show up."

KHKHKH

Sora decided it was time to clean his room because there was beginning to form mess on the mess. He could almost see the floor again and then met up with something. A sketchpad. He had this feeling he had to look in it.

He opened it and saw a few doodles. He drew in it with his best friend and Roxas when they where little. He suddenly stopped at one page where he drew that certain best friend. "Kairi." he said as he looked at the painting.

Kairi, his best friend. Kairi, the girl who just laughed when he was being rude. Kairi, the only girl he could have fun with. Kairi, the girl who he send to lady school. Kairi, the girl who he should've picked up today … wait.

"Roxas! I know what we forgot!" Sora shouted as he had a horrified look on his face.

KHKHKH

"how could I forget!" Sora asked himself as he run as fast as possible to lady school.

"you've been asking that yourself for the 25th time now." Roxas said as he too run. "it's getting pretty annoying."

"who cares!" Sora said. When the two got to the Lady school, they saw a red headed beauty starting to walk away. "Kai?" Sora asked as he got closer to the girl.

The girl turned around and was surprised to see Sora.

"oh, hehe. Sorry miss. Wrong girl." Sora said as he backed away.

"Sora, you idiot, what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"well, that lady can't be Kairi. I mean, Kairi isn't that beautiful." Sora said.

"it is rude to talk about someone like that. And to let a lady wait so long." The girl said.

Sora recognized that voice immediately. "Kairi, it is you!" he said as he started to hug her tight.

"Sora- uhm I mean, mister Fair. May I be so kind to ask you to let go of me?"

Sora quickly backed away and took a good look at Kairi now. "wow, you really are beautiful."

"you really … uh… your hair color is lighter." Kairi said.

Roxas laughed and asked, "may I help my lady with her luggage?"

"you may mister Fair." Kairi said as a real lady.

"come on Kai." Sora said as he happily grabbed her hand and started to walk.

She quickly took back her hand and said, "mister Fair, that's very rude to do. You have to ask a lady with more manner."

Sora looked at Kairi surprised and then at Roxas who just shrugged. "uhm, may I … uh … take your hand?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked down in disappointment. Roxas slowly put down Kairi's luggage and walked up to Kairi. "you have to do it like this." He told Sora. "may I escort you home my lady?" he asked Kairi as he held out his hand.

"oh my. Of course you may." Kairi said as she gladly took his hand.

Sora's jaw dropped as he was now stuck with her luggage.


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi was unpacking her stuff upstairs in her room while Sora and Roxas where talking to each other downstairs. "I don't know Roxas. I think we should stop with our plan." Sora said.

"you say that every day. Sora, if we don't have any money, we're toast." Roxas said.

"I know, but it's just unfair for Kairi. and I don't want to sell my best friend." Sora said.

"me neither, but we have no choice." Roxas said. he noticed Sora looked a lot more sadder than normal to. "are you okay?"

"they brain washed her! She called me rude! Normally, she'd laugh. But now she called me rude!" Sora said.

"well, … you can be pretty rude Sora." Roxas said.

"not helping." Sora said as he sat down on the cough.

KHKHKH

Kairi had finished unpacking and just put on her white night gown. It was very late and Kairi was very sleepy. she was busy with removing her makeup and braiding her hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Kai, uh, miss strife? Can I please talk to you." Kairi walked to the door and opened it. Of course, the person on the other end was Sora. He looked at Kairi and beet a little tint of red. "uh, man, you changed."

"you wanted to talk, mister Fair?" Kairi asked.

"oh, yes. Please call me Sora. And uh, about your 'crazy' idea that we want to sell you. Hehe well. Uh…" Sora looked down in shame.

"I already know that you are going to sell me mister Fair. And by the way, you should really learn about how to talk to lady. Maybe you can learn some things from your brother. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I am going to go to bed." Kairi said as she closed her door.

KHKHKH

"miss strife, may I please speak to you?" Roxas asked on the other end of the door.

Kairi opened the door and said, "oh, hello mister Fair. I am sorry that I do not look very nice now for such a gentleman."

"n-no, you look beautiful." Roxas said. "I apologize for my brother's behavior."

"apology excepted mister Fair." Kairi said while smiling at Roxas.

"we are terribly sorry about our plan my lady. I know an apology isn't enough for it, but I still apologize. Please do not blame my brother for it. He's the one that tries to talk me out of it, not the other way around. I am terribly sorry my lady." Roxas said as he hang his head low in shame.

"it is alright, mister Fair. Apology excepted, but I am the one who should apologize." Kairi said.

"why should you apologize?"

"because I have not been very lady like before I went to lady school."

"we didn't- uhm, my apology I mean, we DID NOT mind. Especially my brother. I-I do not mean to be rude but, Sora really misses the old you, Kairi. to be honest, I do as well. Uh, why don't we make a deal, you can act lady like outside with others, but if it's only me and Sora, you can be the old you again?" Roxas asked hopefully.

Kairi was silent. She looked hurt actually, "you think that I am acting that I am a lady now? I am sorry mister Fair but I do not except your offer." That's when she closed the door.

KHKHKH

Sora woke up the next morning from a delicious smell. He walked downstairs and found the beautiful read head in the kitchen. She was baking something what really smelled delicious. "good morning mister Fair. I hope you had a good night." She said as she smiled bright. "I remember that you loved pancakes so much when we were just 14 year old, so I made you pancakes. I hope your brother wakes up though, I made him some waffles since he loved them when he was 14." She gave Sora his plate and said, "I hope you like them."

Sora thanked Kairi and took a bite from the pancakes. "wow, this is delicious." Sora said as he swallowed, "may I ask, where did you learn to cook?"

"at lady school." Replied Kairi, "miss Gainsborough is a true artist when it comes to cooking, she teaches me... well, she used to."

"well, she did a good job then." Sora said, "I am terribly sorry Kai- uh miss, I just don't really know how to speak proper."

"apology accepted mister Fair. I understand. If I must be honest, I was surprised that your brother could speak so proper to a lady. May I ask, do you know how he learned that?" Kairi asked curiously.

"well, he … I have no idea, I'm sorry."

"it is okay mister Fair. Maybe we should wake your brother up, his waffles will get cold." Kairi said as she started to walk up the stairs. She walked towards Roxas' door and knocked on it three times, "mister Fair? I made you some waffles." She said with her angelic voice.

Roxas opened the door and asked, "you cooked? Uh- I mean, thank you my lady Strife. That is really nice of you." He wanted to walk forward but accidentally tripped over his own foot. Kairi wanted to prevent him from falling but was too late. Roxas fell on top of her as his lips touched Kairi's for a split second. (breezy's gonna kill me) Kairi, looked shocked and was a bright red, Roxas didn't really look as different from her. "I-I am so sorry." He said as he quickly got up and helped Kairi up.

"I-It is quite alright. I think?" Kairi said as she pretended nothing happened. Suddenly they heard somebody storm down the stairs. "who was that?" Kairi asked.

"well, knowing that we live here with the three of us, I'm guessing it was Sora." Roxas said as he walked down the stairs being followed by Kairi. the front door was wide open and Sora's jacked was gone.

"I'll get him." Kairi said as she grabbed her jacked.

"No, I'll get him. You just wait here in case he comes back." Roxas said as he grabbed his own jacked and hang Kairi's jacked back for her. He put on his jacked and left out of the house, but before really leaving he had a little talk with Kairi. "uh, Kai- uhm, miss Strife. About that kiss, I am terribly sorry, I really didn't meant to do it."

"Apology excepted mister Fair. Now, just go find your brother." She just said.

KHKHKH

Sora sat at the park bench. What was wrong with him? Why was he so angry anyway? What was that feeling in his stomach? He felt some drips falling on his head and suddenly somebody decided to turn on a whole shower of rain drops. "great, just … great." Sora told himself as some people walked by and looked at the crazy guy who talked to himself for half an hour.

Sora looked up and saw Roxas coming from behind the corner, he was looking for him. Sora got up as quickly as possible and ran away again. He just couldn't face his brother right now. But what did he do to Kairi? was Kairi wandering on the street now looking for him too? Why wasn't she with him? And why did Roxas lied on top of her being all over her … okay, it wasn't that big of a kiss, but Roxas was lying on top of her!

Did he just left her alone after that? Did he left her on the street? Or was she save at home, cooking some more waffles for her new boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Sora's stomach just twisted at the thought of Kairi and Roxas going out. And get married eventually. And have some kids maybe.

Suddenly Sora came at a street he didn't know, he had been running a lot and was out of breath. He looked around and found out that he was close to his house. If he'd just go through the alleyway, he'll make it. Just to check if Kairi might be there.

He walked towards his house and looked through the window of the living room. The house looked empty. He looked through the window of the kitchen which was empty. He was really worried now. Where was Kairi?

He decided to just enter the house really quietly. he looked in the living room and entered it when he saw no one there. Suddenly he heard the door to the bathroom open. He ran towards the exit but was too late. "Sora?" a voice behind him said after him. He stopped and couldn't help but turn around. There stood Kairi, in nothing but a simple towel covering her body. Her hair was wet and her face was a bit red when he looked at her. So was his. "I-I'm sorry, I thought nobody was home." She said.

Sora just stared. He couldn't find the words. There were a lot of questions running through his head. why did she kiss Roxas? How could she just calmly take a shower when she knew he was wandering around the street? Did she just said his actual name and not just mister Fair? Why the heck was he blushing!

Kairi noticed he wasn't going to answer so she just started to talk herself. "Uhm, I don't know what you saw your brother and I do, but it was not what you thought." She tried to explain.

Sora just looked and without saying anything, he walked past her to his room. He didn't look at her anymore and just closed the door to his room when he got in. he stood at the door and thought some more. "it's not what you thought? Yeah, right." He said as he decided to take a shower and pulled of his clothes as he got in his bathroom. "I saw it happen. How could she betray me?" he thought again over his words and said, "I-I mean her future husband. It was Roxas' idea himself to sell her!" he turned on the water and waited till he'd find the right temperature. "that filthy bastard!" he said as he got under the shower.

When he was finished and turned off the water, he continued his rant. "I can't believe him!" he said as he put on his clean boxers. "and Kairi! she's a lady now, ladies don't lie down on the ground being kissed by some horny guy!" he wanted to grab his pants but accidentally slipped away in a pool of water and hit his head to the sink, and was knocked out unconscious.

KHKHKH

Kairi heard a lot of mumbles coming from behind Sora's bathroom door. She knew it was bad to eavesdrop but it's not that bad when you don't know what the person says at all … is it? Then it was quiet for quite some time. Kairi took that opportunity by putting on her clothes and came back and noticed that the mumbling started again.

It wasn't mumbling now, it was screaming, but she still couldn't hear what he said. suddenly she heard a big splat and everything went quiet. Kairi was worried and decided to knock on the door. "are you alright, Mister Fair?" when there was no reply, Kairi got even more worried. To her relief, she heard Roxas coming inside the house and let her know his presence by knocking down some frying pans.

Kairi walked downstairs and saw Roxas quickly putting the pans on their places. "Mister Fair, you must come to your brother's room. He came home and took a shower but I think he might have fell."

Roxas looked a bit ticked off and mumbled something like "I ran through the whole city and the idiot was taking a delicious shower" but just brushed it off and walked up the stairs to Sora's room being followed by Kairi. "I'm sure it's just nothing, Miss Strife. Sora is a stubborn one after all. But if it bothers you, I shall check it." he said as he walked to Sora's bathroom. He knocked. No answer. He knocked harder. No answer.

"Maybe you should just knock down the door." Kairi suggested.

"Maybe I should. Sora would normally reply now. Even if he's in such a mood like this one." Roxas said. "Maybe you should step back my lady. I need some space for this."

As Kairi stepped back, Roxas ran towards the door and put all his weight on it. the door had a small split in it now, but it wasn't big enough. Roxas ran another time and the split became bigger. The third time, the door split in half and Roxas ran right through it but could stop himself in time before smashing in the wall. He looked around and Kairi came running in. there was Sora, lying on the cold ground. His body was shivering from the cold ground and there was a huge lump on the bag of his head.

Roxas walked up to him and tried to knock him by sentence but slightly slapping his cheeks. "Sora? Are you there?" but Sora was far away in the dream world. He picked him up and put him down on his bed.

Kairi walked up to Sora and looked at his lump. "that probably hurts." She turned to Roxas and asked him, "could you please get me a cold washcloth?" he nod and grabbed a washcloth and held it under the cold water. Then he gave it to Kairi who gently put it on Sora's lump.

She noticed him wince but he held a smile on his face. He must have a nice dream. But on that moment he stopped smiling and looked sad even. What was he dreaming?

(in Sora's dream)

Sora was surrounded by light. Suddenly the light disappeared and left a beautiful forest with a waterfall. He walked to the water fall and saw himself in the water as he looked down in the lake. Then he saw somebody next to him. It was her.

"Kairi?" he asked as he looked next to her. There she stood, looking as beautiful as ever. She put her finger on his lips in order to make him stop talking. Then she came closer to his face and closer and closer it was obvious she was about to kiss him.

Suddenly she stopped and ran off to a certain blonde who stood a few feet away from them. She kissed him right on the lips. Sora's heart started to ache. Everything literally melted away like an ice cube in the hot sun. everything was gone and Sora was left alone in the darkness.

He couldn't help but think about her. Why did she do this to him? What was this feeling he had for her?

His thought just slipped away and he fell on the dark ground of his dream and sobbed in his hands.


End file.
